soy una bailarina profesional
by noli heronlight
Summary: que pasa cuando valentine tiene una academia nada peculiar. esta es una comedia muy revuelta que espero y la lean , con ; jace, clary, sebastia, y valentian como punto de antencion


**Estos son personajes de cassandra Clare**

**Advertencia esta historia está plagada de spoiler, no apta para jóvenes que no han leído toda la saga hasta almas perdidas **

* * *

**Están advertidos**

**Capitulo uno **

**Único **

**Existente**

_**Soy una bailarina profesional**_

* * *

En este momento estamos en el parque de Brooklyn donde nuestra feliz pareja de enamorados, comparten momentos juntos, demasiado juntos

Aplausos

-bravo, bravo, bravo- la voz se escuchaba melodiosa- disfrutan asiéndolo en público-

Los jóvenes se separaron de rebote y se le quedaron viento

-Valentine-

-si Valentine- coincidió el

-san Valentín-dijo jace asombrado pero sin falta de sarcasmo

-que dijiste Jessica- dijo Valentine irritado

-Jessica tu abuela- rezongo jace

-con mi abuela panchita no te metas- defendió Valentine

-nadie se metería con ella, ni siquiera el pedófilo de magnus-contesto jace

Purpurina

-que yo que teñido- dijo magnus

-que eres un pedófilo- escupió jace

-yo no soy un pedófilo- contesto magnus

-¿qué no?, entonces ¿liarte con mi parabatai de 18 años y tú con 800 no es ser pedófilo?-contra ataco jace

-hola estoy aquí- dijo Valentine-

Nadie lo escucho

-no me lo puedo creer, visto 4:00, FOREVER ALONE-susurro Valentine

-¿y este?-pregunto Magnus

-soy Valentine el gober…..-

-Magnus, él es Valentine, imitación de Mortmain, Valentine él es magnus, el pedófilo- presento jace

-oigan no me pero confundan con este- Mortmain indignado apuntando a Valentine- que yo fui el que tuvo la idea de matar a los nefilim con criaturas demoniacas primero

-pero yo fui el primero en convertir a mi hijo en un ser demoniacamente sexy, incestuoso y pirómano- reto Valentine

-bueno poniéndolo de ese modo…. Pues si -acepto Mortmain

-¿ha verdad?- se regocijo

-¿nuestra pregunta es para que se pelean, si ya saben que van a morir antes de terminar la saga?- preguntaron los herondale

-porque queremos – contestaron

-nosotros decíamos-

Will, Mortmain -fuera

-y bien en donde estábamos antes de ser interrumpidos –pensando- a si…. YO NO SOY UN PEDOFILO- grito magnus- que sea un poco mayor no significa que sea un pedófilo-

-lo que pasa es que no eres un poco, porque eres muy mayor-comento jace-pedófilo

-que-

-pedófilo-

-pedófilo-

-cállate-

La gente pasaba y se le quedaba viendo a magnus

-cuidado doña este bato es un pedófilo anda abusando de mi hermano, y ahora quiere conmigo, corra esconda a sus hijos y sierre la ventanas, cuelgue cruces, tire un garrafón de agua bendita….

Purpurina- fuera

CUAC… CUAC

-¡POR EL ANGEL!…..-

-CLLLLAAARYYYYYYYYYYY SOCORRO,-exclamo jace- MATALO, MATALO, PERO AHORA, QUE NO SE ESTA ACERCANDO A MI. CLARRRRRYYYY- gritaba jace

Clary tomo al patito de menos de 20 cm, y lo fue a dejar lejos de jace

Este parecía un poco aliviado

-no puedo creerlo jace- clary negaba con la cabeza- matas demonios a diario y no puedes con un indefenso patito-dijo ella avergonzada de la reacción de jace

-clary sácate esa absurda idea de que los patitos son indefensos y tiernos, porque no lo son pequeñas maquitas demoniacas estrictamente diseñadas para causar dolor y sufrimiento al mundo, esas cosa deben ser exterminadas en todos los sentidos – dramatizo jace

-jace dramatizas mucho con los patos-comento clary

- un herondale jamás dramatiza y mucho menos con los patos- comento will

-100% verdad-coincidió jace

-ala mierda con los patos, solo vengo a decirle que….- dijo Valentine

-que, que-dijeron al unísono

-que yo soy su padre-

-y ahora la imitación de _start wars_, nombre tú de imitación a imitación no sales- comento will

-y tú que-dijo Valentine

-yo que, de que – rezongo will

-ya largo-

-uyy que carácter-dijo will

Will- fuera

-tenía que ser un herondale-

-oye-

-cállate Jonathan, respétame que soy tu padre-

-¿Qué?-

-_respeto su intimidad dejándolos que se amen, pero asumo mi autoridad como villano diciéndoles que son hermanos_-dijo Valentine

-¿que son hermanos?- comento una voz en terciopelada con alegría en su voz-

-si-dijo Valentine

-¿ellos dos?-pregunto apuntándolos

-si- repitió Valentine

-hohohohohohohohho o si o si, laralara es mi cumpleaños, aja es mi cumpleaños laralara –canto y se regocijo bailando sexymente sin dejar de cantar una y otra vez lo mismo

-Sebastián-grito clary

-lose, lose hoy no es mi cumpleaños pero… parece que si –grito con jubilo

-Sebastián sabes muy bien que tú eres mi hermano, no jace recuerda en _ciudad de cristal_-dijo clary mirando a Sebastián sacándole la lengua

-si lo recuerdo, recuerdo la casa Morgenstern, tú y yo, ya sabes- dijo pícaro levantando las cejas, sonriendo maliciosamente-

-eres un idiota-menciono clary

-pero bien que no te quejaste cuando lo hice ¿verdad?-pico Sebastián

-clary- dijo jace sorprendido, herido y un poco celoso

-jace solo fue un beso, no importa nada te lo juro, además él es mi hermano y lo odio…. Y mucho- explico clary

Sebastián parecía herido y ofendido, con una mueca de disgusto

-qué importa que sea tu hermano, hermano es solo un palabra estúpida que solo nos separa, no lo vez clary – comento Sebastián

-no, no lo veo, y tu jace-

-no, yo tampoco-

La cara de Sebastián se empalideció y empezó hacer un berrinche

-pero porque yo te quiero de mi lado te daré lo que quieras de verdad lo que quieras pero quédate conmigo quiéreme como te quiero yo

-SEBASTIAN- dijo Valentine sorprendido de la fuerte revelación

- QUE- contesto este

-QUE TE PASA, ES TU HERMANA-

-Y LUEGO-le encaro Sebastián que era unos centímetros más grande que Valentine- UIERES QUE ME QUEDE COMO TU, LLORANDO EN EL BAÑO PORQUE JOCELYN TE MANDIO POR UN TUVO TREMENDO,PUES NO PADRE NO VOY A SEGUIR TU EJEMPLO, NO ESTOY DISEÑADO PARA ETA EN UN BAÑO LLORANDO COMO NENA ASI QUE ¿ME VAS A INTENTER PARAR?

-NADA- SIGUE EN LO TUYO TE ESPERO EN LA ACADEMIA-animo Valentine

Valentine –fuera, dejando una nube donde estaba

-¿academia?-pregunto clary

-siiiiii-chillo

Se le quedaron viendo

Se aclaró la garganta

- sí, amm no importa- quito interés con un gesto

-¿qué haces en la academia?-pregunto jace

-que te importa-contesto

-Sebastián ¿Qué haces en la academia?-pregunto clary

-ammm cosas, muchas cosas, nada malo-dijo nervioso

Clary asintió

Jace lo vio aséptico

-que me miras- contesto a la defensiva

-nada, nada-contesto pensativo

De repente salió la reina seelie

-Sebastián hoy te toca bailar conmigo, recuerda que tenemos ensayo ala 5, vámonos llegamos tarde a la academia, tu padre no estará de humor y no nos dejara descansar los 5 minutos-

Sebastián estaba colorado y avergonzado

-vamos apúrate -decía jaloneándolo

-es una academia de baile-

-¿bailas Sebastián?-

-si es el mejor de todos, es un bailarín profesional, jamás pensé que podría bailar así-comento entusiasmada

-yo tampoco, yo tampoco-

-mierda seelie-

Sebastián quería que se lo comiera la tierra

* * *

**Jajajja pobresitho de Sebastián**

**-lo quiero pero no tanto como jace**

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**reviews**

-besitos

-noli heronlight


End file.
